Hidden Secrets
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: Unhidden Secrets saga: Hidden Secrets. u don't have 2 read the 1st one. When Michael Jackson's gang comes upon a literal blood bath, & Arnold Klein starts to get too involved into things, the crew has to pull together. The fam might get ripped. R&R!
1. POVPoint Of View

**Hidden secrets**

Dear readers, this is a sequel to Unhidden Secrets, but if you don't want to read the 1st book (although I recommend you do 'cause it's really good) then I will just summarize it up for you in a reply to your comment. This is untrue and is fiction in every way. Please enjoy!

When the gang comes upon a blood bath, in a literal way, it becomes much more then a mystery, it becomes a crime scene. Then, when Mike thinks he's actually the guilty one, it will take more then family and friendship to pull through this time. As Arnold Klein starts to get too involved into things, the kids start to raise their eyebrows. It will literally take everything the new gang of Mike, Diana, Kathy, Prince, Paris, and Blanket they got to fight off this catastrophe. Please enjoy, **HIDDEN SECRETS. **

_**CHAPTER 1…**_

_**POV-POINT OF VIEW**_

**June 25****th****, 2010; 10pm**

**Michael's POV**

I open my eyes and realize, it really is the end. Just a year from today, everyone thought it was the end of me. They thought the legendary Michael Jackson was to never return, but I did. I conquered death. I still don't know if that was a good choice to let, at that time, 12-year-old Katherine Waxon, to let me live. Maybe it was better off with out me. Maybe this pain wouldn't be here, that my family wouldn't have been hurting. Diana, my love, my wife, Prince, my oldest, Paris, my middle, Blanket, my youngest, Katherine, my savoir. The entire one's I love, but now I sit in their pool of blood, with a gun in hand. I wake up to find myself soaked in their blood; I see the gun, the far away knife and everything is black. Did I kill my family? Did I, the legendary King of Pop, Michael Jackson, murder the only family I love? I hear a baby cry, where is it coming from? I hold onto my eldest son, Prince, I glance down at his fragile, bloody, and beaten body; he moans and barely says help. A tear strolls down my cheek, why did I do this? Dear God, why? I hear the sirens of police; I really did kill my family.

**12 hours earlier…**

Kathy and Paris ran rapid toward the guys as Diana breathed hard. They screamed and hollered as Diana yelled. The guys, now 13-year-old Prince, 8-year-old Blanket, and still 51-year-old Michael, looked on at them with curiosity. The girls, now 12-year-old Paris, and 13-year-old Katherine Waxon, finally reached them and breathed hard trying to speak from excitement.

"She-she's ready." Paris said breathing hard still.

"Ready?" Blanket asked.

"Baby-coming-now." Kathy finished. Mike got excited as he started jumping around.

"Kids! Get in the car now! Go! Go! Diana, slow down honey, don't want to hurt the little fellow. Let's move!" He screamed. The limo took off as the family tried to gather up all their excitement and hold it down.

"I'm finally gona be a older brother!" Blanket yelled.

"You were with Billy." Prince said.

"I didn't know about him. Besides, this is a full brother, not a half or step, which there's a difference? But a full!"

"Blanket, you're too young to understand what the difference between a full, half, or step sibling is." Kathy said.

"Yeah, but I'm still gona be a big brother!" They all laughed.

"One more in the pile!" Kathy thought for a moment. Mike saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him surprised.

"Oh nothing, really, nothing, just thinking about a year ago from today." Everyone was quiet; they all knew what a year ago from that day was. Today was June 25th, just a year ago; their lives had taken a dramatic turn.

"And it wasn't but two months later you came into our lives and saved me." Kathy smiled.

"Yeah, let's start from that day and list all the crap that had happen in those two weeks. I save you, my parent's die, I decide to live with you, and we all almost die because of a look-a-like of Omer. I almost killed myself when we're at Debbie's house."

"Because daddy wasn't capable." Paris added.

"Right, we were all injured because "Omer" was working for someone we didn't know at the time and he beat and shot at all of us. Then, I finally realize I like Prince-"

"And you two mushy goo-goo crap!" Blanket said.

"Hey, I liked it." Prince said.

"Blah!"

"Then we finally get back with Mike, to get almost hit by a truck that turns out to be-"

"DIANA!" They all say. Diana squealed as the baby kicked.

"I remember that, that was the wisest and dangerous choice I've made." She replied breathing hard.

"So we find out all this stuff that Mike and her have known each other since they were 4-years-old. Diana has had a lot of sexual abuse in her life-"

"Thanks for bringing that up." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, and that they've loved each other since they were 11."

"So then-" Prince said as he took over. "We go to her late son Billy's funeral who turned out to sing the Earth song with Kathy."  
"Which I had won America's Got Talent and was a MJ impersonator."

"Then that night, Daddy goes into cardiac arrest, goes to the hospital and almost dies to find out that Kathy's alter self is his conscious and saves his life because original Kathy called him dad."

"And I confess that Mike's alter self was my conscious."

"So then you, Kathy come up with the idea that maybe that doctor that didn't like you from day one, was behind all of it, and so was Conrad Murray."

"And I didn't agree with it." Mike added.

"So then we began our own investigation, just me, Kathy, Paris, and Blanket and almost getting all of ourselves killed, again."

"Until," Kathy said. "As Prince and I found out that Dr. Melancholy,"

"Which was the doctor that hated us."

"Was actually working for-"

"Murray." Paris and Blanket said.

"Yeah, Murray." Kathy replied in a depressed way. "Which you all found out had actually planned everything to kill us, right down to my parents death."

"And even Billy's because he was Daddy's son too." Blanket said.

"But daddy didn't know about that." Paris added.

"Then we find out that I'm actually mommy's kid too."

"Diana."

"So Murray tries to Kill Mike and I off first." Kathy continued. "But it doesn't work because I shoot Murray after he shoots Mike in the chest and almost kills him."

"And Melancholy almost kills you by shooting at you too."

"And we end up with two dead, and two wounded."

"So, you almost die, Prince says he loves you, you come back, say you love him and tada! Happy ending!"

"But then two days later we discover that Mike asks Diana to marry him, he actually bought that mansion, and that Diana is-"

"PREGNANT!" They all say.

"Yes, and I'm in a lot of pain right now!" She added.

"Then we live happily ever after, go to therapy to get over all that crap, and now, we're here."

"And I'm really wanting this baby out!" They all cringed at this. They finally arrived at the hospital as Diana was taken into the ER to give birth. After 20 minutes of being in a limo and 10 minutes giving birth, the baby was out. Mike and the others cheered for joy as the doctors said congratulations it's a boy!

"10:30am is the official birth time Mrs. Jackson." The nurse said. Diana nodded at her as she left the room with all the family surrounding her.

"Last time I was here with Mike, I gave birth to little ol' Blanket here." She said as she tapped him on the head.

"What are we going to name him?" Blanket asked.

"Michael." Mike said.

"No, I'm getting confused with all your alls names being too similar." Diana said.

"How about Mark?" Prince asked.

"No! Merewether!" Paris suggested.

"Ew! No way! How about sheet?" They all stared at Blanket who said that. "Why not? Blanket and Sheet." They shook their heads.

"What about Francis Skylar Jackson?" Kathy suggested. They all stared at her.

"Francis?" Diana asked.

"My dads names was Francis Michael, my mom's name was Janet Skylar, since you don't want Michael in the name, I thought Francis Skylar Jackson would be a good name." Mike and Diana smiled and nodded at each other.

"It's a very good name." Mike said. "Francis Skylar Jackson."


	2. Francis Skylar Jackson

CHAPTER 2…

_**FRANCIS SKYLAR JACKSON**_

**June 25****th****, 2010; 10:15 pm**

**Diana's POV**

I wake to see myself in a bed, but what bed? I turn my head to look around to see patients coming in and out of rooms; I'm in a hospital, but why? A sudden thought comes to mind, my baby. Where's my baby? I look around frantically for my baby, where is he? Then I remember I was with Mike, but where was I? Where was it? When was it? Everything is a blur! Wait, I remember it was hot and sweaty where we were, I remember the sweet feel of Mike's lips touching mine, and I remember a party to celebrate my babies' birth, but what happened afterwards? This bugs me a whole lot. I see one of those male nurses come in and look at me.

"Feeling better now?" He asks me.

"No, where's my baby? Where are my children? Where's my husband?" I yell. He looks side to side then stares at me.

"You don't know?" I stare at him.

"NO! Am I suppose to?" He looks around again.

"Look, Mrs. Jackson, I don't think I'm the best person to be telling you this." I stare at him harder.

"Listen here young man, if you don't tell me what's going on right this instant, I'm gona jump out of this bed and beat the answer out of you!" He froze and gulped.

"Well ma'am, your baby, he's missing and we don't know where he's at."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sure the police will find him!" I start panicking.

"I don't give a shit about the cops right now! My baby is only 12 hours old! I need my husband and children now! Bring them to me!" He stares at me. "NOW!" He looks down as I wonder what more is there.

"That's the thing ma'am, your husband, we're sewing him up right now in the operating room, he was real hurt, but after that he's going to have to go to jail." I stare at him once more.

"Why this time?"

"He confessed that he's the one that tried to kill you all." I was surprised.

"But that's impossible! He would never do a thing like that! What did the kids say about this? I don't remember anything, maybe they do!"

"Well, Katherine and Paris are in the recovery room as we speak, they haven't woken up yet. Prince, he's in the OR as well, he sure got a beat down, and well, the youngest," He stops. I look at him to continue.

"Well about him? What about Blanket? What's wrong with him?" He gulps again and looks at me with pity.

"Well ma'am, he was D.O.A." I'm confused.

"Doa? What's Doa?"

"Not Doa Miss, D.O.A."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"Dead-On-Arrival."

**June 25****th****, 2010; 11am**

It was 30 minutes before they got back from the hospital and the cameras were already lining up outside the mansion. The limo pulled into the open gates as paparazzi splated against the windows to get a good look at the new member of the family. As the gates closed behind the limo, there was one person who was able to slip in unnoticed. They exited the vehicle when a person came running up to them, it was a reporter with her lackey cameraman.

"Look here! The new member of the Jackson family! What is its name Mr. And Mrs. Jackson?" She asked. Diana turned to her as she gave the baby to Mike.

"His name is get off our property or I'll beat you off." She replied. The reporter backed up slightly as Kathy came to Diana's side.

"Calm down Diana, they're going to find out eventually." She said. Diana nodded.

"Doesn't mean she can intrude on our yard." Kathy nodded.

"Yeah well people will do stupid things." She turned to the reporter. "Name's Francis Skylar Jackson, it's my Mom and Dads name combined with the Jackson last name." The reported smiled.

"Another question I have for you if you'll answer." She replied.

"Ok, what?"

"As we all know, today is June 25th, the very day that changed your alls lives forever, what are you planning to do today?" They all looked at one another.

"Be with each other and celebrate Francis's birth!" They all smiled.

"But what about you?" Kathy looked at her.

"What about me?"

"By this time, you hadn't even appeared on America's Got Talent yet, you didn't become anybody until a week later, how is it being famous for a year already?"

"Um, good I guess." She turned to leave.

"Wait! You two awfully had a good relationship two months later." She turned back around as the others just watched.

"Who? Me and Prince?" The reporter shook her head.

"No, you and Mike." Kathy stared at her.

"Well, two months later I saved his life, I'd expect we would have a fairly good relationship."

"Yes but, every time the news was on, it was always about you and him."

"A lot of crap was happening."

"I'm talking about afterwards, after Murray and Melancholy were dead and you all were healed, it seemed you two were always hugging, very affectionate." Mike started staring at the woman.

"We like to hug, that's what families do."

"Yes, but not THAT much." They all stared at her.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing it's just-"

"Don't play games with me woman, I've been here long enough to find out your techniques. When you reporters start going on about a certain topic to a celebrity, you want something from them to admit, what are you thinking, saying, or whatever?" The reporter looked side to side. She leaned over to Kathy and whispered real soft,

"Don't say you all haven't had any action in the Wahoo." Kathy got wide eyed and slapped her across the face. The reporter grabbed her cheek in disbelief. She fell to the ground.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Kathy yelled. The others froze and all the cameras and reporters stood still recording. They all knew she was mad; she never cussed unless she was real mad. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK SUCH A SORT YOU EFFING RETARD? YOU NEED TO STEP BACK AND CHECK YOURSELF!"

"I'm pressing charges!" The reporter replied.

"Oh waaah! Go cry to mommy! Press charges against a 13-year-old whom you're accusing of having sex with a 51-year-old? YOU SICK BITCH!" Everyone was silent.

"She what?" Diana added. "OH! I will knock her into outer space!"

"EWWW! That's gross!" Prince said.

"Here we go with accusations again." Paris added.

"I'm confused." Blanket said.

"Don't even listen to this, go inside right now, all 4 of you! Me and Kathy need to have a talk." Mike told them all. He handed the baby to Paris as he told Diana to go inside, as she was about to punch the woman. The police arrived finally to settle this thing.

"I have it on tape!" The reporter who finally said her name was Alonda told the cop.

"Do you have what you told me on tape as well?" Kathy asked.

"No!"

"Then tada! That evidence is thrown out!"

"She has no right to slap me! I have free speech!"

"On live TV you said this! You don't have a right to do that!"

"Yes I do!"

"Well, you shouldn't!"

"That's enough Kathy." Mike finally said calming her down a little. "Please excuse Kathy, she's had a rough life and well, to be honest, wouldn't you slap someone that said that to you?" The officer looked down.

"It was just a slap, it's not like I beat her down or killed her or anything like that. Plus I'm underage, you can't send a 13-year-old to jail just because she slapped someone and cussed them out that are older then 18. It's just ridiculous, maybe if I was over 18 it would matter, but really?" The cop nodded.

"I'm not taking you to jail, just be careful, and lady, keep your opinions to yourself." Alonda scoffed as the cop went away. She turned to them one last time before leaving and said,

"Go fuck your 51-year-old boyfriend." She walked away then. Kathy was going to pounce on her when Mike stopped her.

"How can you take crap like that?" Kathy yelled. Mike took a deep breath.

"You don't think before you came along people said that to me?" Kathy looked down. "There were so many times I wanted to hurt them, but that's not the way."

"Right, peace is."

"Right, you just got to take it in, then let it out in another way." He smiled at her. "What did you want to say to her?" Kathy smiled and hugged him.

"1.) the f word isn't a very nice word." Mike giggled. "2.) How about you first? Oh wait, you're too ugly to have even a 70-year-old boyfriend." Mike giggled but frowned at her.

"That's mean." Kathy frowned. "But at least you didn't say it to her." They smiled as Mike picked her up off the ground and swung her around. They laughed and giggled.

"WEE! I can fly! Ok, let me down!" They fell on the ground as they continued to laugh. "You're the best dad ever!" She hugged him as they just sat under the sun, hugging, and falling asleep for a quick nap.


	3. Hugs, Kisses, and SEX?

CHAPTER 3…

_**HUGS, KISSES, AND S-E-X?**_

**June 25****th****, 2010; 10:30pm**

**Kathy's POV**

"What the-what happened?" I say as I wake up to have an enormous headache. "Where am I?" I wonder, looking side to side to see Paris right beside me opening her eyes and turning to me as well. "Paris! What happened? Where are we?" She looks around with curiosity, same as me.

"I don't know what happened, but I think we're in a hospital." She says. I look around.

"But why?" Suddenly, my headache is worse and my head is pounding. "OH GOD!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"My head, it's literally killing me!" I grab my head for the pain to stop, it calms down slightly as I stare back at Paris. "I wonder where the others are."

"Resting, just like you two should be." We turn to see a male doctor, or is he a nurse? Anyhow, a male medical person staring at us, but keeps looking down.

"Why are we here?"

"Um, well…just be silent for now as we take you to your rooms." He replies. We both nod as two female nurses push our beds to a room that looks so familiar.

"Is it just I or-"

"That room looks familiar." Paris finishes. I look at her. "Yeah, it does." I think about it but my head pounds and I scream in agony.

"I need some pain relief now!" That male nurse gives me some morphine as the pain slowly goes away. "Thank God, now, where is the rest of the group?" He looks down at me as we get put in a room that can fit four beds. There is another bed already there that seems to have someone in it still. Paris and I both turn to see who the person is as we hear sobs from the bed.

"May I ask what's wrong miss?" Paris asks. The lady turns toward us. We're surprised to see it's Diana.

"Diana?" We both say.

"Kathy! Paris! OH GOD! Please! Don't make me!" She says. Paris and I stare at each other.

"Make you what Diana?" I ask.

"PLEASE! I can't deal with this! My babies!" We knew something was wrong.

"Diana? Please! Tell us! What is happening? What is going on?" Paris begs.

"NO! ASK HIM! Ask that male nurse! I will not say!" Her sobs roar high, as we're still confused. We turn to that nurse and stare at him.

"We demand an explanation!" I say.

"Now please!" Paris says. He looks down then back up to us.

"Why always me?" He says, we're confused. "1st, my name is Nurse Tuvalu, 2cd, what she's talking about-well," He pauses. We stare at him to go on. "Well, the baby-"

"His name is Francis Skylar." I interrupt.

"Well, he's missing." We're awestruck.

"MISSING?"

"BUT HOW?" Paris adds.

"I don't know, the cops are working there hardest to find him." We're panicking and saying gibberish. "But Blanket-" He stops again. We stare at him. Blanket meant everything to us. He was a sweet, kind, nice little 8-year-old, and if anything ever happens to him, we would kill ourselves.

"What about my little brother?"

"What about Blanket?" I ask. He doesn't say a word. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Everything is silent, nothing makes a sound.

"HE'S DEAD!" Diana yells. Paris and I both feel like we're going to pass out as she says those dreaded words.

"Dead?" My head starts pounding again as I hear a heart line go flat. I look around in a daze to see where it's coming from. Paris is screaming and yelling her head off, but I don't hear a sound from it. Diana is still crying her eyes out, but I just don't hear anything, well, nothing but a flat heart beat. I think I'm in shock, but why don't I care? Is it just time for me to go as well? Prince, oh Prince, where are you? Mike, where are you? Francis, Blanket, why have you gone? Francis can't make it; he's only a newborn. Why and who would do this? I close my eyes for a second, everything is dark yet I see the beautiful face of Blanket, smiling and laughing in his cute way, at me.

**June 25****th****, 2010; noon**

Kathy woke to find the sun blazing down on her. She looked to her side to find Mike already gone. She smiled and yawned as she got up to walk around from her long nap. A ring was heard all around the mansion signalizing it was noon, and time for lunch. Kathy ran into the house, as she smelled the grilled hamburgers, cheeseburgers, and hot dogs. The table was set as Prince smiled at her.

"Well it's about time!" He said.

"Well gee!" Kathy shrugged and said. "I got here didn't I?" They all laughed as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Blanket still gagged at this.

"I really wish you all wouldn't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Prince said jokingly.

"That's enough now, eat your lunch, Kai has been working extremely hard today." Prince rolled his eyes and winked at Kathy.

"Yes sir." Kathy giggled. They always sat with each other and could never be torn a part. If one of them was doing something, the other is doing it too. They were inseparable. After lunch was over, Kathy and Prince walked around the mansion. Suddenly, Prince took Kathy's arm and pulled her around a corner of the mansion and told her to shush.

"What's all this about?" Kathy asked. He shushed her again and pointed to Mike and Diana who were around the other corner they had just come from. They eavesdropped on them as Diana said,

"I don't know, we've already had three."

"Diana, this is our dream family. Since we were 13 we dreamed of having 3 boys and 2 girls." Mike said

"Or 3 girls and 2 boys, whatever suited."

"But maybe we can add some more." Kathy and Prince knew what they were talking about.

"Ew gross!" Prince whispered. "Let's go!" Kathy stopped him. "What are you-?"

"It's romantic now hush." She replied. They kept listening in.

"Mike, I don't know. We're getting too old for this, we're both 51, soon to be 52 and still have to have kids? Mike, I was scared to death having Francis being as old as I am." Mike leaned close to her and kissed her.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Diana smiled.

"Well, I need a break. Having a baby is hard you know?"

"No I don't." He chuckled.

"Lucky men." Prince rolled his eyes and turned.

"We need to go!" He whispered once more. "We'll get caught."

"Shush!" Kathy replied in a harsh whisper. "Listen." They listened once more.

"Diana-" Mike paused as she turned to him. "I have a secret to tell, my kids don't know about." This spiked Kathy and Princes interest.

"A secret?" They both asked one another in a whisper.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Well, Prince and Paris, I love them to death, they are my kids, but-" Prince and Kathy listened closer.

"But what?" Diana asked curios.

"They-"

"WATER GUN FIGHT!" Blanket screamed out of nowhere as he and Paris squirted them down.

"Aaahhh! Oh no!" Mike giggled. "I'll get you!" They started playing around as Kathy and Prince stared at each other wondering what he was about to say.

It was 1pm by the time everyone was getting tired from all the excitement. Even the baby was sleeping like a, well baby. Kathy and Prince kissed one another as she layed her head on his chest and they relaxed their eyes. They were in their own world, a world where nothing could touch them or harm them.

"I wonder what Mike was going to say." Kathy said aloud to Prince. Prince leaned over to her again and they kissed as they smiled at each other, glad to have one another.

"I don't know, but as long as you're here, it won't make a difference, not to me." Kathy giggled.

"Silly." They headed over to where the others were to find Blanket laying on Diana. Diana smiled as she picked up Kathy's guitar and strummed it. "I didn't know you could play the guitar." Diana looked up at her.

"Well, I don't play much any more. When I was on the streets, playing and singing was my outtake. It saved my life, it was like, I was in my own world and nothing could touch me, or harm me." Kathy and Prince stared at each other and smiled. "That and meeting with Michael of course." They all giggled as Diana started strumming again. She paused to see everyone staring at her waiting for her to sing just one song. She smiled. "This goes out to Blanket." Blanket looked up at his new mommy and leaned against her as she strummed and started to sing. "My song of choice? Before You Grow by Faith Hill."

"I love this song." Kathy whispered to Prince as she began. She started strumming at fist then sang as the guitar went on.

_How do you like the world so far? Where'd you get that smile? I know that you've got a lot to do! But won't you sit with me a while? Time is on your side, so why don't you go slow? I'd like to get to know you, before you grow._

_Would you believe I was once you age? Not so long ago. Funny how to gray hairs start to show! At least that's what I'm told. I look at you and wonder where, oh where does the time go? I'd like get to know you, before you grow. _Everyone was in awe as she sang more and strummed the guitar so smoothly.

_Do you believe in magic? Do you believe that dreams come true? Do you believe in fairy tales? Would you believe, that I do too? _Blanket stared at his mommy and smiled. _This is a special time of your life; I'd like to share with you. I know that we could be best of friends. Don't you think so too? Let me tell you one more time, before you have to go, I'd like to get to know you, before you grow._

_I'd like to get know you,_ She paused and stared at him and smiled._ Before you grow._ The guitar strummed, then it was over.

**AN: Please check out Sahary1's spin off sequel of this called "The smoothest criminals on earth" and Jonasjacksonheart14's story "Rose Garden". THEY'RE AMAZING!**


	4. Whatever happened to hope?

_**CHAPTER 4… **_

_**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HOPE?**_

**June 25****th****, 2010; 10:31 pm**

**Paris' POV**

I wake to see Kathy looking around and staring at me. She seems surprised I'm there, to tell you the truth, I am too. I don't know what's going on.

"Paris!" She screams my name. "What happened, where are we?" I'm so confused myself, why does she expect me to know? I tell her that I didn't know, but I think we're in a hospital. Her head starts hurting. We keep talking until this male nurse guy come in and takes us away. What is he doing? Where are we going? I don't ask him, I just sit still and let Kathy do all the talking. We pass this room that looks familiar, but we don't know where. "Is it just I or-"

"That room looks familiar." I interrupt. Oops, she doesn't like people interrupting but I know that's what she was going to say. She stares at me. "Yeah, it does." We finally get to this room and we see a woman crying in the bed. She seems slightly familiar as well. "May I ask what's wrong miss?" She turns to us and to our surprise it's Diana. Kathy and I both gasp at this as she cries more and starts saying gibberish about her babies. She tells us to ask that male nurse so we do.

"The baby-" Kathy interrupts him saying his name. "Well, he's missing."

"MISSING?" Kathy exclaimed.

"BUT HOW?" I ask. That's a stupid question; some jerk kidnapped him of course. But now we're all freaking out, oh Francis. Gee, Francis Skylar, why you have gone missing I have no clue. I don't really pay much attention to the next thing he says, all I hear is the name Blanket then silence. Kathy's thinking real hard, I can tell, I'm worried now. Silence is always a bad sign after someone says a person's name. "What about my little brother?"

"What about Blanket?" The man doesn't answer. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Kathy and I are both getting anxious for him to tell us. Suddenly, my body goes limb when I hear Diana scream out,

"HE'S DEAD!" This can't be right. It can't be true! There has to be some mistake!

"What? Dead? DEAD? Blanket can't be dead! He's only 8! 8-year-olds don't die!" I yell.

"Billy died." Diana says harshly.

"HE'S DIFFERENT! BLANKET CAN'T BE DEAD! NO!" I must be going crazy. I've never acted this way. Not even when daddy was supposingly dead. What's wrong with me? I turn to Kathy, I can feel my face getting redder and hotter. What is going on? Kathy is just sitting there, all I heard her say was the word dead then she turns into some zombie. She's not moving or anything, she closes her eyes as I scream more. I don't know what the crap she's doing. "THERE'S A MISTAKE!"

"I'm sorry Paris but it is no mistake, not this time." That Tuvalu guy says.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! IT'S WRONG! WHERE'S MY BROTHER? WHERE'S MY DADDY?" They all just sigh as I cry. Why now? Why today? Why couldn't it be me?

**June 25****th****, 2010; 1:15 pm**

Every one clapped when Diana was finished.

"Amazing! Astonishing! Absolutely astonishing!" Mike said. "Why didn't you ever tell me you could play and sing?" Diana blushed and looked down.

"Well, I never really thought about it." Kathy and Prince smiled at each other again and looked down at Blanket. They took each other's hands and started walking around the place once more.

"You know," Kathy started. "It's something about seeing new life come into this world that makes me appreciate everything I have." She turned to Prince. "And the people I love." Prince smiled widely at her.

"Me too." They leaned towards each other and kissed. Prince pulled away then and gasped. "I got it!"

"What?"

"A new song. It's called, hold me in your arms."

"Sounds interesting."

"It'd talk about two lovers that people think shouldn't be together. And all these girls are always trying to rip the boy a part from the girl. But it doesn't work because they love each other way too much. And the chorus says, "just hold me in your arms, hold me real tight. Don't ever let go, I don't want to loose you. Hold me close to your heart, so we won't get ripped apart. I won't ever leave you, promise me the same. Hold me in your arms because I love you!" How about that?"

"Sounds great!"

"Great! We should get to working on it!" Kathy looked down and put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Do we have to right now?" Prince smiled and kissed her again.

"Ok, ok, we can wait." Kathy smiled back at him. She thought for a minute then. "What now?"

"It seems like this has happened before, like, when we were real young."

"I don't remember meeting you until last year."

"I know, but something just feels like we have." She thought real hard. Suddenly, her mind triggered. She remembered last year, before she went on the stage of AGT, she tried pushing away the thoughts that made her performance mess up, it worked but Nick Cannon knew something was wrong. He was right, she never told him. But those thoughts, she remembered.

**Year 2000…Month of July**

A 4-year-old cry's on the corner of a store. Bright blonde hair and brown eyes. He sobs as another 4-year-old comes up to him and pecks him on the back.

"What's wrong with you?" This girl 4-year-old asks. The boy looks up to see a blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes, hair in a ponytail, staring back at him. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry, it's just that my daddy is missing." The girl smiled.

"I think you're missing from you're daddy." The boy giggled.

"You're funny."

"Thanks!" They stared at each other. "My name's Katherine Waxon, what's yours?"

"Prince Jackson." Kathy giggled.

"Cool!"

"You think my name's cool?"

"Well, sure. But let's find you're dad." He nodded. The 4-year-old Prince kept staring at this nice other 4-year-old girl who was trying to help him. Kathy glanced over his way and was confused as to why he was staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that? You're creeping me out dude." Prince looked the other way.

"Oh sorry!" Kathy smiled.

"I like you!" Prince looked back at her. "You're different from other boys. You sure act different, and no guy ever stares at me."

"Why not? You're nice." Kathy shrugged.

"I guess being nice don't appeal to dudes where I come from."

"Where do you come from?" Kathy thought.

"I think my parents said that we live in Kentucky."

"Oh, cool." They kept walking around when Kathy stopped him.

"It would help if I knew what your dad looked like."

"You mean, you don't know?" Kathy stared at him.

"No, that's a silly question. I don't have super powers. Although that'd be cool. Well, I would actually not like super powers 'cause then I'd be like Batman and Robin. Well, more like Robin, that's a girl. And not the lame girl Robin either!" Prince laughed.

"I'd be Batman!" Kathy shrugged.

"Whatever! Robin is so much cooler! But so, what does your daddy look like?" Prince looked around.

"Well, he's tall, has black hair, it's kind of long, dark brown eyes, and is white."

"That describes every guy here! Well, almost every guy."

"He's skinny."

"I guess that helps, anything that is special about him?" Although Prince was 4 at this time, he liked not having someone freak out over his dad being famous. So what was he to say? Was he to lie to her?

"Um, a lot of people know him."

"How many?"

"A lot."

"Oh, my dad is like that. We can't go anywhere without someone saying hi to him and stopping him to talk. It's annoying." Prince looked up at her.

"Your dad's famous?" Kathy thought.

"I guess you could put it that way." He was amazed.

"Well, my dad's name is-"

"HEY! There he is!" A woman yelled. Suddenly, a man picked him up and ran with the woman as Kathy ran behind them.

"What's going on?" Kathy asked Prince.

"This happens all the time." He replied. The couple finally got to a stage area of the mall and yelled,

"Here he is!"

"We found him!" The man said.

"Oh thank goodness! Come with me!" Another man said. Kathy looked at him to realize he had black hair and dark brown eyes, was skinny, and white.

"That must be Prince's daddy." She said to herself. She climbed up on the stage. She was still mad that, that couple had just picked him up without giving a warning. She snuck behind the curtain as the couple received, it seemed to be, concert tickets. "Hey! Wait a minute! They get tickets and they were rude? That's no way to go!" The 4 looked back at Kathy to see her staring at all of them. Prince smiled as he walked over to her.

"They found me." He told her.

"They didn't find you, I found you. They just picked you up and ran. That wasn't nice at all." The man that gave the tickets looked at the couple.

"Is this true?" He asked. They nodded.

"We're sorry." They replied. Mike smiled and nodded as they went away. Kathy was baffled.

"They're getting away with bad behavior? My mommy and daddy would spank me." The man looked at her.

"Where are your parents?" Kathy shrugged.

"I don't know. I just saw Prince crying so I helped him first, besides I'm fine." The man smiled.

"What are they're names?"

"Francis Michael Waxon and Janet Skylar Waxon." The man was surprised then giggled. He grabbed a device and spoke into it, which triggered the intercoms.

"Would Francis and Janet Waxon please come to the auditorium? You're daughter is here looking for you. Francis and Janet Waxon to the auditorium." He hung it back up, as Kathy was astonished.

"Do you work here?" The man laughed.

"Oh no, far from that." Suddenly, yells were heard.

"We're Francis and Janet! Please! Where's my baby?" The mother said.

"Mommy!" Kathy yelled as she went to the other side of the curtain. "Hi mommy!"

"Baby girl! Come down here right now!"

"You're not gona spank me will you?"

"Listen to what your mother is saying!" The dad yelled.

"I don't wanna get spanked! I did a good deed!"

"Like what? Scaring your mother?"

"No! I helped a little boy find his daddy!" Prince and the man popped out from the other side as screams were heard. "What's there deal?" Kathy looked up at the man.

"They always do that." Prince replied. Kathy looked back at her mom and dad to find them astonished.

"What?" The mother picked Kathy off the stage and pulled her ear close to her mouth and said,

"Dear, remember our top 2 celebrities we like to talk about?"

"Elvis Presley and Madonna?"

"Ok, our top three." Kathy thought.

"Michael Jackson?" The mom nodded.

"That's who he is." Kathy's mouth dropped as she climbed back onstage and stared at Mike.

"COOL! YOU'RE MICHAEL JACKSON?" Mike smiled as Prince looked down. Kathy saw his face and smiled. "Cool." Prince looked up at her as she winked at him. They smiled at each other. Kathy looked back at her parents and got a big grin. "Can I please play with Prince some more?" They looked at each other.

"Honey, I don't know."

"We'll have her home!" Prince begged. The mom smiled.

"Well, by 2:00 I want her at this address." The dad wrote it down and handed it to Mike. He gave him an eye once he let go of the paper. Mike got the hint why.

"Make sure it's 2:00 sharp." He said.

"We will!" Prince said.

"Don't worry!" Kathy said. The dad still stared at Mike. "Quit starring dad! There's plenty of him to go around!" The dad looked back at Kathy and smiled.

"Of course honey." He replied. Kathy ran up to Prince and took his hand. Prince blushed as she smiled widely at him.

"Whatever happened to hope?" She asked. He was confused.

"Huh?" He replied.

"That'll be a song I'll make one day. It'll be big and huge, international huge! It'll say: Whatever happened to hope? Whatever happened in believing in yourself? Whatever happened to trust? Whatever happened to having faith? This word is coming a part, whatever happened to hope?" Prince smiled as they held hands and entered the limo.

**AN: AWWWW! How cute right? Well, there'll be more on this in the next chappy! Tell me what you think! And be sure to red the spin off sequel to this called The smoothest criminals on earth by Sahary1 and the story Rose Garden by Jonasjacksonheart14!**


	5. Past, Present, Future

CHAPTER 5…

_**PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE**_

**June 25****th****, 2010; 9:59 pm.**

**Prince's POV**

My head is spinning, I feel liquid running down my arm. What is happening? Everything hurts; I can't move one part of my body. I slightly open my eyes to see everyone everywhere. Kathy, Paris, Blanket, Diana, my Dad, just lying around. What happened? All I know is that I got hit, by whom? I see Dad waking up. He seems confused like me, I'm in his lap and he looks like he's done something wrong. He's crying. Why are you crying daddy? Why? We're all going to be ok, we always are. He has a gun, why does he have a gun? I hear a baby cry, where is it coming from? Francis Skylar! No! Where is he? I know I'll be fine, but Francis won't. Why isn't Daddy doing anything? I have to say something, but what? Everything hurts so badly! I have to at least get one word out, come on! Mumble something!

"Help." There! That has to get his attention! He looks at me, he looks helpless. You can get us help, come on, do it! Don't be down! Why are you crying again? I hear police sirens. They'll help us, they have to! Why am I sleepy? I look around to see blood just oozing from me. I'm going to die aren't I? They're getting closer, they're here. They're taking me away; I can't hear what my dad is telling them. What are you saying? Well, I'm going to die. Might as well say my last words. "I love you Daddy. Tell 'em I love 'em." Night, night world.

**10:45 pm….**

Oh, I feel so much better. AH! That light is so bright! Turn it down please! Wait, am I alive? I look around, Kathy! She's here! And so are Diana and Paris! Where are all the guys? Diana and Paris are holding each other. Why? Why is Kathy by herself? What's going on? So many questions but no answers!

"Girls? What's wrong?" I can talk now! Kathy and the others look at me. Diana and Paris start to cry. "Aw, come on. I'm ok. We're all ok, everything is going to be alright."

"I wish that were true." Paris says. I stare at her.

"What do you mean?" I'm confused.

"Prince you twit! Nothing is ok now! It never will be!" Hey, that wasn't nice.

"Yelling isn't going to take away the pain Paris." Diana tells her. What is going on?

"I have no clue what you all are talking about." I tell them. Kathy comes over to me and takes my hand. Now I know, something is seriously wrong? "What happened? What's going on?" Kathy sighs.

"Mike, he's going to jail." She says.

"What? Why? He didn't do anything!"

"He thinks he's the one that hurt us."

"But that's impossible! I woke before him! There's no possible way he could've! I saw that he was as beat up as all of us! He couldn't have! Just couldn't!" They all stare at the floor. "You seriously aren't believing he-"

"That's not just it." I stare at her. She's going to cry, I can tell. "Francis is missing."

"I know where he is!" They all stare at me surprised.

"What?"

"I heard him crying, I told Daddy help. He's somewhere where we were." They still look sad. "What now?"

"Blanket. He's…he's-" She starts to cry and leans on me. I grab Kathy and pull her in front of me.

"He's what?"

"Dead." A tear strolls down her face as I stand in shock. I see Paris and Diana start to sob again. Kathy sucks it up and sits on my bed next to me. I don't say a word, I'm just still.

"How can he be dead? He seemed fine the first time I woke up, I think." I'm calm, but how can I be? I just found out my brother's dead and I'm calm? Kathy shakes her head.

"He's gone." We stare into each other's eyes and I know she's telling the truth. But I'm still calm. What is wrong with me? I have no tears, no feelings, it's like I didn't hear a word she just said. I look around and get a stern face on.

"Have you all seen him yet?" They shake their heads. "Let's see him now."

**June 25****th****, 2010; 1:16pm**

Kathy shook her head as she remembered. Prince stared at her once she turned to face him again. They smiled at each other as he took her hand and they walked around once more.

"Did you remember?" Prince asked her. She stared at him.

"Remember what?" Kathy replied.

"You know, you said that thing had happened once before."

"Oh that." Prince stared at her for an answer. "Um, sort of."

"If you're afraid to tell me, don't be. I'm your boyfriend Katherine, you should trust me." She looked down as they continued to walk. They went around another corner as Prince kissed her again. "You do trust me?"

"Of course!" They hugged as they lied down underneath the sun. "It's such a wonderful day. Diana gave birth, a new life, romance and family is in the air!" They laughed. It was quiet and Kathy saw that Prince was thinking hard. "What?"

"It's nothing really but," He turned to her. "Kathy, I do love you with all my heart." Her heart fluttered. "But I wonder, do you the same?" She looked around.

"Um, how about some Tea?"

"Quit trying to change the subject! Please Kathy, answer me." She sighed.

"Prince, I love you, but I'm not in love with you." His heart sank. "I'm sorry but it's just that we're only 13, I'm almost 14. We are too young to be in love with each other. In love is when you want to grow up and get married when you're 17 and have babies and don't care how many you have!" Prince stared at her. "But we're not like that. It's puppy love." Prince frowned and stared at her.

"No. It's not puppy love. Maybe to you, but I am in love with you. And maybe we should take a break if you're going to be like that." Kathy was surprised at this.

"Ah come on Prince, don't make this out like a soap opera."

"Why?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her as she kissed him for a long time on the lips. They closed their eyes as the warm sun hit their bodies and it felt like they could fly into another world where they could reach for the sky. They stopped kissing as she smiled at him and him at her.

"Because I love you Prince, with all my soul." He smiled but looked down.

"But not heart." Their smiles faded away. Prince stared at her and smiled once more. "But I can wait." Kathy smiled at him as they hugged and kissed once again. She stopped dead still as she remembered more.

**Year 2000….**

Kathy was amazed as they ran around the huge yard of this mansion. She gasped as she saw the amusement park and the train, the pool, the houses, everything!

"WOE DUDE!" She screamed as she ran in circles looking at everything. "You must be rich!"

"Yes we are." Mike said.

"Oh." She looked around more. "I've never been to a fair before." They stared at her.

"Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel?" She looked at him as her eyes got wide and her spirit lifted.

"Would I ever!" She turned to Prince. "Come on!" She grabbed his wrist as they ran toward it.

"Don't forget your sister." Kathy stopped and turned back around with Prince.

"Come on Paris!" Prince yelled. A little brown haired girl clung on to this celebrity man that Kathy had just met.

"You have a sister?" Kathy asked Prince. He looked at her.

"Yeah, she's the best!" He ran to Paris and helped her walk over to the ride. Kathy stared at the two and smiled as they entered the cage and the ride started. Paris, then 3, grabbed her brother and held onto him. "Don't worry Paris, Kathy is nice." He stared at her. "She's the best." Kathy smiled.

"You're the best too!" As the ride came to a stop, Prince and Kathy stared at each other and smiled. They were 4, they weren't into going out at that age, they just knew they liked each other. As the day went on it came closer to the time Kathy had to leave. Before they left, she took one good, long, last look at the house and the place. She walked around the inside of the mansion and found a piano she didn't realize was there before. She slowly walked toward it, turned and looked around to make sure nobody saw. She sat down at the seat of it and put her small fingers against the keys. She pressed one down as it made a ding around the room. She looked around once more and began to play a song. She began to play these keys as she learned in her lessons. She didn't have a piano, but her cousin who was her teacher did.

_You and I must make a pack. We must bring salvation back. Where there is love, I'll be there. (I'll be there) I reach out my hand to you; I'll have faith in all you do. Just call my name, and I'll be there. (I'll be there!) _She started humming the deep part. She didn't know all the lyrics, just the main ones. She played the piano softly and lovely, smoothly and brightly. Mike leaned on the door way as she closed her eyes, sang, played, and hummed the tune. _Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter, together this is all I'm after. Whenever you leave me, I'll be there. (I'll be there!) _ Mike joined in, as she was getting ready to sing.

_**I'll be there to protect you, **__(yeah baby) __**with a non-selfish love that is fair too. Just call my name and**_, they both started to sing. _**I'll be there!**_ They both started to hum. _**I'll keep holding on, oooo yes I will. **__Noooo! __**Yes I will. **__If you should ever find someone new, I know he better be good to you. __**Call if he doesn't, **__**I'll be there.**____Don't you know baby yeah! __**I'll be there, I'LL BE THERE! Just call my name, **__(I'll)__** I'll **__**be there! **__**Just look over your shoulders honey! **__**I'll be there; I'll be there. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. **__**Don't you know baby yeah! **__(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!) __**I'll be there! I'LL BE THERE! Just call my name, **__(I'll) __**I'll **__**be there!**_ The piano began to fade off as Mike, Prince, and Paris clapped. Kathy smiled widely.

"Wow! I just sang with a celebrity!" She yelled. Mike chuckled.

"I love that song, one of my most favorites." He said.

"Really? My mom says it's kind of old. Were you even alive when that came out?" Mike was shocked at first then chuckled.

"Silly, that's me singing it." Kathy was surprised and stared at the piano.

"But that's a kid!" Mike laughed.

"I was a child too once." They all laughed as they jumped into the limo and began to drive away from the beautiful place they called Neverland.

They finally arrived at the hotel. Kathy jumped out of the vehicle to see her parents at the pool. She waved at them as the others got out. She was about to run toward her family but Prince pulled her back. Kathy stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Prince shook his head.

"Stay close to daddy."

"Why?" Prince looked around as large men in tuxedoes circled them and led them toward the pool.

"It's dangerous."

"How? I walk at least this far to my parents all the time." Prince grabbed a hold of Mike as screams were heard and cameras started flashing. "What's going on?" Mike leaned next to Kathy and talked to her.

"Whatever you do, cover your face." He told her. Kathy was confused. Prince and Paris grabbed some masks and covered their faces.

"Why?" Suddenly, she saw people crowding around and everyone screaming throwing themselves at the guards and trying to get to them.

"He's got the kids!"

"Look how cute!" Voices were heard. Kathy started getting scared and grabbed onto Prince.

"What's happening?" She asked. Prince turned to her and said.

"Fans."

"Fans? If they were fans they wouldn't be attacking us!"

"They don't mean it, they just don't see what they're doing." Mike told her.

"I'm scared. I want my mommy!" Now, you have to admit. To a 4-year-old that had never experienced this before, she had a right to be scared. Mike grabbed her hand as people started throwing their hands at him trying to touch and grab him. The screams were unbearable as they tugged at Mike's cloths and hair.

"They got him!" One of the tux men said. Another tux dude pushed the person away as more people started showing up. Out of the creases of everyone's legs from walking, Kathy saw her parents running toward the scene. She knew this was going to be bad. Her dad was very protective. She could see that they were trying to get to her, but the crowd was too huge, and they got pushed farther and farther back. The men started to lead them away from the pool and toward the hotels main doors. That's when Kathy realized Mike wasn't there anymore. "Shit!" That same man yelled. Kathy gasped, as she knew the man just said a bad word. He looked down at her, smiled then ran toward a mob of people that was going away from the kids. That's when Kathy made a break for it to the doors. As some security guards went toward the blob of people, the three left picked Prince and Paris up and ran toward the doors as well. The entered the lobby and locked the doors behind them as the receptionist stared at them.

"They got Daddy!" Prince yelled. They stared out the window of the doors as the men pushed people away and grabbed a hold of Mike and started to run to the doors. The three security men with the kids waited at the door. More people started coming and dragging him back. "They're like zombies!"

"Beat 'em up MJ!" Kathy yelled. A radio transmission was heard on the security guards walkey.

"We need back up right now!" They ran out the door as one of the men turned to the kids and said.

"Stay in here at all times!" Then left out the door. It was quiet then. The chaos, they could not hear. The kids heard opening of the doors again as screams were heard but the guards quickly shut them behind themselves. Mike appeared as he ran toward his kids.

"Daddy!" Prince and Paris screamed with joy as they ran into his arms.

"I knew you'd make it out!" Prince said. Mike laughed as they hugged each other.

"That was scary!" Kathy yelled. They looked at her. "How can you do it?" They shrugged as Kathy's parents appeared from the outside.

"Katherine!" The mother yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hello! Did you see that? That was huge but it was actually kind of cool because it was, um, what's the word, oh! Thrilling!" Kathy's parents hugged her as her dad stared at Mike. He stood up and walked over to him. Kathy knew what was coming.

"That could've killed my daughter!" He yelled.

"Back away sir." One of the bodyguards said.

"Oh, I can't even have a chat with you with out one of your god dam body guards in the way!"

"DAD STOP!" Kathy yelled.

"Shut up Katherine!" She quivered and was silent.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away or I'm going to have to place you under arrest." The dad stepped back.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say." Mike said.

"But MJ-"

"No, go on sir."

"Alright, how can you even take your kids out like that? Traumatize them! How are you even aloud to have kids?" Mike raised his eyebrow. "You dam child-"

"NO DAD STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kathy ran up to him and started pounding on him. "I LIKE HIM, I LIKE HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Just stop daddy please! Just stop!" She sighed and stared at her father who stared down at her.

"Katherine, move now." She moved.

"I didn't do that." Mike said.

"Sure, and I'm George Washington." Mike looked at his kids then at the guards.

"Can you take them somewhere? I don't want them to hear any of this." They nodded.

"Yeah, you just hide them from the world! Hide them from the true you! They'll grow up and be messed up like you are!"

"DAD NO!" She stepped in front of him again but all she felt was a sharp pain go across her cheek as she fell to the ground. He smacked her, and hard. She grabbed her cheek and could feel the red hand print showing across her face. "OW!" She began to cry.

"FRANCIS MICHEAL!" The mother yelled. "How dare you!" He stared at his child then looked at her.

"I got mad." He replied.

"You haven't seen the mad me just yet!"

"Woman! I am sick of this man!"

"Well get over it because he ain't going no where!" The father looked down and picked Kathy up.

"Pack you're bags, we're going home." Kathy looked up at Mike, as he seemed to be shocked at what he just saw. He just stood there, not moving a muscle. Prince turned back around and ran toward her. Kathy thought Mike didn't care, he didn't help her. He didn't care. Prince grabbed Kathy's arm.

"It's not true is it? None of that is true right?" Kathy snatched her arm away from him. She hated them all, they all didn't care.

"Yeah, it is." Prince cried as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "It so very is." She started to cry wanting to doubt herself, but her father was right, wasn't he? It was all true. "IT IS!" She ran toward her parents, crying and sobbing, never wanting to see those three again.


End file.
